The Missing Part
by Redhood79
Summary: AU fic William Giles is a young billionaire. He seems to have everything, a beautiful fiancée, even if she is a little kooky, and a great life. Then there’s Buffy, her mom died, she has to take care of her little sis, and she seems to have no luck in l


Title: The Missing Part

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU No slayer and no vamps! William Giles is a young billionaire living in Sunnydale, CA. He seems to have everything, a beautiful fiancée, even if she is a little kooky, and a great life. Then there's Buffy, her mom died, she has to take care of her little sis, and she seems to have no luck in love. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Joss and ME do, lucky bastards.

A/N: Okay, had this idea for a A/U fic. Of course it's going to be Buffy/Spike. Buffy is 22, and runs a coffee/book store with Anya, who is engaged to Xander. Dawn is 15 and has just started her freshman year at Sunnydale High. The usual suspects will be there, with a few minor characters from the BtVS universe thrown in for good measure. Spike is about 24 I guess, Drusilla is the same age as Buffy.

Feedback: Yes! Definitely! The more feedback the better!

* * *

William could hear the sound of the shower running. He could here a soft, feminine singing. Scratch the soft, the girl was tone deaf. He cringed as his fiancée hit a high note and butchered it. He looked over at the clock.  _6:20, he had to be at the office at eight. Usually he was there at least a half an hour early, before anyone else got there, except for Amy, his secretary. If he was at the office she was there, or else all hell would break loose. _

Will sat up in bed. The shower had stopped, but the voice was still humming. "Mornin', sleepy head," she said leaning against the bathroom door wrapped in a towel. 

"Morning, Dru," he said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "You're up early."

"Course I am, silly," she laughed in her British accent. "You've forgotten haven't you, you bad dog, you."

Forgotten? Forgotten what? Oh, right. She was going to bloody L.A. today to meet one of her old clients.

"Can't you just tell them to sawd off," he got up and put his robe on. 

"You know I can't," she said. "We agreed, since you don't want to move to L.A. I'll move to Sunnydale, but I can go back and forth when my people need me," she rubbed his shoulders.

"They could just get a different bloody decorator!"

Drusilla glared at him. "William….."  She turned away from him.

"Aw, Dru, I'm sorry. Really, go…go. You'll be back on Friday. Really, I don't care that much. It's a small price to pay for you to go down and redo Mrs. Carter's bathroom every time she gets a divorce to have you here." He took her left hand and kissed it. There was a large diamond ring on it. One large, three karate diamond with two little diamonds on each side.

"Your flights in three hours. What do you say we have Rosa bring up some breakfast, hmmm?" he put his hands around her waist. Drusilla smiled and stroked the side of his face. "That's my pet," she cooed. "But I can't, darling. I'm meeting Andrew before the flight, he has to hold down the office while I'm gone."

"Don't see why you bother keeping that stupid git, he can't do anything right."

"Oh, hush! He's my assistant and he's really very creative and has a pretty good sense of fashion, and yes he is a bit geeky, with the whole Star Wars and Sci-fi obsession, but he's really helps me. He's like a child, he needs me. To take him under my wing and mold him."

"Yea, sense of fashion," William snorted, "Wonder why that is, bloody poof."

"Hush!" Dru put a finger up to his mouth. "It's not nice to say such things. Spill secrets. It's rude!" She took her finger away and kissed him. "I have to get ready! I'll be late!" She smiled at him and ran back to the bathroom.

"Yea, wouldn't want that, luv."

* *  *

"Morning, Amy," Spike said as he stopped at her desk. "I'm late I know. I wanted to drive Dru over to her office."

"Morning, Mr. Giles. I wasn't going to say anything," the young brunette smiled. 

"Any messages?" he asked.

"There's one from the Children's Hospital about the fundraiser for the homeless children without medical care, they set a date, want to know if you'll be there?"

"When is it?"

"November 18th, sir."

"Bloody hell! That's over two months away. Why so long a wait?"

"They're trying to get some people from L.A., big stars you know. They asked if you knew anyone could you maybe give them a call."

"Sure can, get out my phone numbers, pull up Tom or Nicole's number, not both, that would be a disaster, maybe Kristen's, look under D, and call up Joss Whedon, bloody bastard owes me a favor."  
  


"Yes Mr. Giles," Amy smiled. She had been working as the secretary for the Giles' for four years. Her family didn't have enough money for college and the job paid good. But now that she had enough money she wouldn't give up this for anything. 

She loved working for William, or Spike, as most people called him. She didn't know the whole story with that nick name, except he had gotten it back in his sophomore year of high school when he moved from England to Sunnydale with his father, Rupert. Rupert had started a small business of selling and buying antiques and other imports. He had made a small fortune back in England, and after his wife became sick he moved to Sunnydale for the best medical care he could get. It didn't help, though, Mrs. Giles died before the start of William's senior year. Mr. Giles had made quite a fortune before that though, buying into real state in Sunnydale and L.A. When Mrs. Giles time came Rupert had enough money and executives that it didn't matter that he went into a deep depression. He began to drink a lot. He wouldn't show up at the office for days at a time, he had a different secretary then, since Amy was only in her sophomore year. But she knew about it. Her dad had been lucky enough to get a job working at the Giles Company, even if it was only a job in shipping. Mr. Giles was in a mess. Word was he had even tried to kill himself. The only reason he hadn't was standing right in front of Amy, William.

Amy didn't know exactly what happened, and couldn't really remember when, but Mr. Giles changed. William got him to sober up, got him to go to AA meetings, hell Will even stayed home and went to UC Sunnydale instead of Harvard, where he had gotten a full scholarship too. He lived with his dad instead of a dorm, spending a lot of time with him so he wasn't alone. He was a full time student but still managed to work part of the time at the company, making things better. Spike had single handedly landed the company a two million dollar deal. The G&G, as the company was called, was one of the leading buyers in almost everything. They owned dozens of copper, gold, and diamond mines, as well as oil rigs. Yes, both of the Mr. Giles's were a pleasure to work for. Especially around Christmas. 

True, Rupert Giles looked more the part of the ruthless business man, whereas William did not. It wasn't that William was young, being twenty four he did still know quite a lot about running a business. It was his appearance. He was pale, very pale, then there was the whole British accent, which could get any girl's heart pumping a million miles a minute. But the big factor was the hair. In all the years Amy had known him, William had the same hair. Bleached, peroxide. Oh, sometimes it was curly, like now, and the brown roots would sometimes show, but mostly he would always have it a colorless white blond. But the look worked for him. Then there was the duster. He would come to work looking like everybody else, a tie and jacket, but he barely kept them on once he got in his office. Usually she would come in to dictate something and he would be wearing his leather duster. He had had it since high school too.

"Amy," he said, "How many times do I have to tell you, Spike. Just call me Spike." Spike picked up the mail that was addressed to him and started to make his way to his office.

"Oh! Mr. Gil—Spike! Your father's in there!"

Spike stopped dead. _Bloody __great. _

"How is he?"

"He was rather 'chipper' as he put it. He wanted to talk to you first thing so I let him into your office."

"Great, I have to speak to him too."

* * *

"You're late!" Anya tapped her foot. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, it happens you know. Not to you of course, Miss Entrepreneur," the young woman said coming down the black spiral stairs.

"Buffy! You live above the store! How can you be late when you live above the store!"

Buffy sighed, and pulled her blond hair back into a knot pony tail. "It happens you know. At least you had your key."

Buffy moved to the window and flipped the "Yes we're open" sign over, while her boss and some what partner, Anya Emerson, driveled on about the importance of punctuality. Buffy had learned to block out Anya's lectures over the past two years of working at the café with her. She ground up the coffee and pour the beans and the water in the coffee pot. She took a bagel for herself since she didn't have time for breakfast.

The bell to the café rung as the door opened. "Morning all," Xander Harris greeted. 

"Morning, honey," Anya said moving over to kiss him. The two embraced and gave each other a kiss that could definitely not be done in a PG movie.

"Thanks," Xander said. "I can't get going without my morning smooches." 

"Dawn!!! Xander's here to take you to school!" Buffy called up the stairs.

"Coming!" A young teen age girl replied. She ran down the steps with only one shoe on. 

"Running a little late, sorry!" 

"Bye," Buffy said, hugging the girl.

"Oh, I might be a little late, me and Kim are going to hang out after school."

"Okay, but be home by eight," Buffy smoothed down Dawn's hair.

"I will."

"And...if there are boys, when you're hanging out…..you know you don't have to talk to them. You can just ignore them, or run away from them altogether!"

"Geez, got the protective Big sis function online again, have we?" Dawn laughed.

"Sorry, just….have fun."

"Yea, school, fun! Bye."

"Don't forget we're meeting the wedding planner today!" Anya said to Xander before they left.

"Right I remember," her fiancé said giving her one last smooch on the cheek.

Xander had proposed last 4th of July, during the fire works. He had taken Anya up on a hill to watch them, with late night picnic basket and all. The wedding was set for October, which was less than a month away.

Buffy sighed, thinking of the wedding. She wasn't jealous. She didn't want Xander, he was like a big brother to her! But maybe she was jealous of the idea. The wedding, the living happily ever after with the man you love. Buffy's love life had always been like a Greek Tragedy, ever since high school. Ever since Angel had broken her heart. No! She would not think of that. Besides, it wasn't really his fault for her bad relationships. It was her, always her. It was just…..every time she met someone who she even remotely liked, something was wrong with her, or him. Something was always missing. Buffy shook herself out of her daze as the bell on the door rang again, signaling the entrance of a customer.

* * *

"Hey dad," Spike said, closing the door to his office. 

"Son, so good to see you. Just thought I'd stop in for a bit of a chat, you know, see how you're doing, ask if there's anything new. Oh, and congratulate you on your engagement!" Rupert Giles held up a newspaper.

"What's that?"

"A newspaper, you see they take all the important things that happen and put it here, with interview and stuff," Giles said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. I meant what are you doing with it. Didn't think you could read all those big words," Spike joked. Which was a stupid joke, seeing as his father was one of the smartest men he knew.

"Take a look, front page of the Entertainment section."

Spike looked at it. And was shocked to see his own self looking back at him. It was a picture of him and Dru, at a premiere party they had gone to the previous weekend, when he had purposed. In fact Dru was wearing the ring in the picture and it was highlighted.

"'It looks like wedding bells for California's most eligible bachelor. William "Spike" Giles presented his on again off again girlfriend Drusilla Marks with a lovely three and a half karate ring. We all know Miss Marks as that breezy, fun loving girl who has made a name for herself in the interior decorating biz. When we asked Miss Marks assistant about the ring he was quoted as saying "Yes, it's an engagement ring. They'll be so happy I think."' What the bloody…..that stupid bint Andrew. Well, I figured there would be some press. I hadn't planned on making it public until this afternoon," he sat down in his leather desk chair. "What do you look so miffed about dad?"

"The fact that my own son didn't tell me he was engaged!!" Rupert took off his glasses and began to clean them.

"Sorry, dad. Kinda forgot. I was just so thrilled she said yes. Can you imagine it? Me and Dru—married!!"

"No I can't imagine it!" Giles said. "And I don't want to. Getting married is just fine but to that …that.."

"Watch what you say, she's going to be your future daughter-in-law," Spike sat up in his chair.

"I'm sorry, but really!" Giles sighed. "She did break up with you those two times, and you just met her again in L.A. three months ago. And she's always been such a …..well for lack of a better word drama queen!"

Spike smiled. "Yea, but she's my drama queen."

"You so sure about that?" Giles said softly.

"What?" Spike narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Nothing, William. I suppose I must come to the wedding. You are my only son, and it would be silly to lose contact with you over this."

"Specially since you don't have any friends of your own," Spike smirked.

"You're not too old for me to put across my knee you know," Giles smirked right back. There was a moment of silence.

"If you really love this girl and she makes you happy, you have my blessing, William," Giles said getting up and putting his hand on Spike's shoulder.

"Wasn't really looking for it, but thanks old man."

"Yes, well, I have to run, then. Perhaps you two should come over for dinner. Make an old man's day."

"You're not that old, just because you're retired. Anyways we can't. Dru's in L.A. until Friday."

Giles blinked. "Well, then Friday perhaps. Unless you two would like to be alone," he said.

"No…no, Friday would be fine. In fact, why don't you make it at our place. Say 6 o'clock?"

"Fine, see you then." Before Giles got to the door he stopped. "Did you really buy her a three and a half karate ring?"

"Yea, why?" Spike asked. 

"Well, that seems just so tacky. The one I bought your mom wasn't that big. Only the one diamond and gold band too."

"You were poor then, remember?"  
  


"Yes, but I tried to buy her another one before…….but she wouldn't have it you know. Said the ring didn't matter."

"Is there a point, dad?"

"No, none at all. See you later, son."

Spike sighed and leaned back in his chair. The telephone comm. beeped. "Yes, Amy?"

"Sorry, to disturb you, sir, but you've got a meeting with that contractor at ten over at the site."

Spike rubbed his forehead. "Thanks for reminding me, Amy. Hold all my calls will you, unless they're from Drusilla."

"Yes, sir. Oh, and congrats on your engagement."

"Thanks, Amy." He hit the speaker off.

* * *

"Hey, Buff," Willow Rosenberg greeted. Willow had been Buffy's best friend since high school. "Hey, Will. What's up?"

"Not much. Don't have a class until noon."

"Lucky you. What can I get you?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing," the red head answered, "You know me and caffeine."

"Yea," the blond laughed. "Meeting Tara here?"

Willow nodded. "Yep. Hey do you guys have that book in for her yet?" 

"Let me check," Buffy went back into the office to see if the nursing book had come yet.

Tara and Willow had been going out since their freshman year of college. It had been a surprise to everyone that Willow was gay, especially after the tough time she had had after the break up with her boyfriend Oz. But the two suited each other. Tara was shy and reserved at first, like Willow had been when Buffy first met her, but now she was one of the gang. Willow was still in college getting her teaching degree. "Not for high school!" she said. She's had enough of it. Tara was just finishing her last year of nursing school. 

"Here it is," Buffy said bringing it up front. 

"So what are you doing tonight?" Willow asked.

"Um….probably vegan in front of the TV. Why?"

"Oh, you don't have a date or anything?"

"Noooooooo. Of course I don't. I would tell you if I did, Wills." She looked at her friend. She was acting suspiciously.

"Oh, well, I just thought, you know, someone might have called."

"No! Willow you didn't! Tell me you didn't give out my number!" Buffy groaned.

"He's really nice, Buffy," Willow smiled. "And smart, he's a psychology student, he's getting his PhD—" Willow went on though Buffy was handing her head on the counter and groaning.

"You promised, Willow! You promised no more blind dates!!"

"This isn't a blind date! He's coming by the café—"

"What?! When?" Buffy shot up.

"Um….well, his first class ends at 10:30. He said he might stop by for some coffee," Willow gave a weak smile. Buffy looked at the clock. Twenty past ten.

"Gah!! Nonononono!! And did I mention no!!"

"Buffy come on! He's names Riley, he's from Iowa."

"Iowa?! Never mind, I don't care. Anya! I'm going out for about an hour," she said grabbing her coat.

"What?! But you're the only other employee on right now, the afternoon rush will start soon! College students!" the blond huffed.

"I know! But Jonathan's shift starts in ten minutes."

"Yea, well the imp isn't here now! I need someone here now!!"

Buffy motioned to the café. Only a few people were drinking coffee and browsing the books.

"See you, I'll be back in a little bit!" she said scooting out the door.

"Buffy!" she heard Willow wail.

* * *

She wasn't really sure where she'd go. She spent most of her time working at the Café de Sunnydale. Yes it was a stupid name, but it did pretty well. When she wasn't working she was upstairs in the three bedroom apartment she and Dawn lived in. Or she would be at the Bronze, the only club worth going to in Sunnydale. But the Bronze was closed during the day and unlike Willow and Tara she didn't have classes. She hadn't been on the campus since her mom died. There wasn't enough money for her to not work, and going to school and working was hard on her. Not to mention the tuition was killer. So she decided to just work, for now. _For now. She had been saying that for the last two years. But she couldn't think about that. She needed to provide for Dawn. Dawn was the most important thing in her life._

Slowly she made her way to the construction site Xander was working on. One of the guys saw her and told her to put on a helmet. He told her where to find Xander. Xander was talking to someone when she saw him. Which wasn't unusual, he had just gotten a promotion after all. But the person he was talking to wasn't a worker. He had on a hard helmet but she could still see his bright bleached hair, he was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt a leather duster. Buffy almost wanted to laugh seeing him standing there. She knew him. Not just because his picture was in the paper, but because he had gone to school with her. Though he had graduated two years above her she knew him. He was one of Angel's friends. The word friend had to be used lightly though. She remembered the two of them were always fighting, either with deadly stinging barbed words or with fists and clenched jaws. 

She had read something in paper that morning about him. He was marrying Drusilla Marks, a girl who had been in Buffy's grade, who Buffy hated, with good reason. Buffy remembered the picture in the paper that morning. Drusilla and him smiling so happy. She clenched her teeth, her hate for that tarty bitch spilling onto him.

"Xander!" she called out as she made her way over. 

Spike turned at the sound of the voice calling his companion. A small petite woman made her way over to them. At first glance she didn't seem like anything. As she got closer though…..

She had blond hair, golden, tied back in a knot lying gently against her neck. She was slightly tan, like most of the people in California. He looked her up and down. She seemed a little muscular, like she worked out. She definitely kept in shape, she was skinny as a reed. 

Xander clapped a hand on her back and gave her a funny sideways hug. For a moment Spike thought that this must be the infamous Anya that Harris had been gabbing about. He felt a twinge of jealousy….though he didn't call it that. Jealous? Of Harris? Of him having that little valley girl string bean?

"Buffy," Xander said letting her go. "Whatcha doing in my neck of the woods? Not that I'm not happy to see you. But I told you we had to end the affair! I'm an engaged man now!" he joked.

The girl smiled. Damn, but she did have a nice. It seemed sad though, even though he could tell that what Harris had said made her happy, she still gave a sad smile. Maybe it was the only kind of smile she had.

Buffy told Xander how Will had been trying to set her up with some guy and how she had to get out of there. "Oh, Buffy, this is—"

"I know who he is. I read the papers. You're William Giles. Sunnydale's very own billionaire."

"Spike," he said, holding out his hand. "My friends call me Spike."

"And we were friends when? Was it back when I was a freshman and you and your herd laughed when Cordelia Chase spilled her drink down the back of my dress? Or was it one of the many times you insulted Angel about dating an sophomore, though you were doing the same thing? Oh, but Drusilla was popular so I guess it was okay, huh?"

"Huh?" Spike was puzzled. What was this girl talking about. "Did we go to school together or something?" he asked.

"Oh, no. Me and Xander went to school together. We just frequented the same area for about two years," Buffy's voice dripped sarcasm. 

"Uh…Buff, not to be a spoil sport on your whole karma thing, but he is my boss," Harris said lamely. But Spike didn't pay any attention to him. He was looking at the girl, Buffy. What a bloody awful name. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her jaw was clenched, as were her hands at her side. Her hazel eyes were fixed fiercely on his, burning with a fire that Spike thought must be hate. Had he really done something horrible to her back in school to get that look from her? He couldn't remember. He tried not to think about the past too much. Almost everyone's pain was in their past.

"Look, I'm sorry….if I did something to you. I ….was probably a real jerk back in high school. But—" 

"You don't remember me. That's okay. I think it would be better that way. I'm gonna go Xander. See you later. Oh, don't forget to meet Anya and the wedding planner this after noon," she said turning to Xander. "Mr. Giles, Spike, William….what ever the hell you're called. My most sincere congratulations on the news of your upcoming nuptials," she said so that all three knew she didn't mean it. She said it as though she wanted him and Dru to die instead of marry.

Spike watched her walk away. "Who was that?"

"Uh, yea, my friend Buffy," Xander said. "Really don't mind her. Now about the floor plan…."

Harris rambled on, but Spike paid him no mind. He just watched Buffy walk away.

More soon…..

:P Hope you like it! Please review! Reviews make me want to continue a story! Plus, I do have most of the story mapped out but I want to know what you guys think should happen next!


End file.
